Save my heart
by JaspersGirlXOX
Summary: Bella is a new girl at at Forks High School. She meets Jasper and the rest of the family. She is attracted to Jasper but will Alice get in her way? How will they react when they figure out that she has encountered vampires before, including the Volturi and other powerful vampires?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1:**

Ugh. Today is my first day at Forks high school. I am so not looking forward to it. Mainly because Forks is such a small town so when a new student comes everybody knows about them. And the fact that i'm not just any new student does not help the matter either. I'm Bella Swan. Charlie Swans daughter. The chief of police's daughter. So here i am, waking up the Forks high school with no friends and trying to keep my head high.

I do have a best friend, Jacob Black who lives in Forks. Unfortunately, he goes to school on La Push reservation. I don't know exactly why he wouldn't want to join me at Forks high so i have somebody. He said reasons that i didn't need to know yet. I dont know why he would want to keep anything from me because he is my best friend. I confronted him about it and he said that i will find out in time. I have no idea why he was talking all cryptic to me. It really was confusing. But i let it go for now. I kind of didn't want to know when he told me that Forks isn't all it looks to be.

For a moment i thought that maybe my best friend was going insane. But every town has secrets. After all i did just move here so i have no idea what i am in for. But i just get this feeling that is is not anything good. Well i guess I will just have to trust Jacobs cryptic messages for now.

"Hey watch it !" i said when somebody bumped into and knocked me down all my stuff went flying everywhere.

"I'm sorry i was not looking, i didn't see you there, darlin'" said a voice in a southern accent. I looked up to see a gorgeous blonde. Oh no. Look at how cute he is !

"Uhm, are you ok?" He asked. I snapped back to reality.

"Oh yeah, fine." i said

He held out my books to me. I snatched them into my hands and started to head to my next class until he put his hand on my arm. I turned around to face him and he gave me and gorgeous smile. I smiled back and then he said..

"I am really sorry. I will be more careful next time." He said  
"Yeah, no worries really" I said

He smiled and then turned away from me.  
i could feel it. I was going to be a very good year for me.

After Jasper walked me to class i finished off the rest of my day and then went home to cook dinner for me dad. And i hate to admit it, but Forks actually isn't as bad as i thought it would be. _Actually, _Im sure Jasper had something to do with that. I mean he is just so cute. You don't meet fine boys like him all the time. And then when i met his best friend Edward, also a football player he was just weird. Jasper is perfect and edward is blah.

Jasper and me talked a little more and found out that me and him are into a lot of the same things so we made plans to hang out. He got really mad when Edward tried to hit on me and Jasper told Edward that he already called dibs on me. And thats when i got mad. I told him that i'm not a possession and that he shouldn't act like i am. He said he understood but i don't think he did. I have to be cautious with who i start a relationship with because i dont want to be in another abusive one.

When i was in a relationship with Eddie Maxwell, everything started out fine. and then when we started to get serious he told me that i couldn't hang out with my friends and family anymore. Thats when i said Like hell i can't ! so he started beating me until he thought that i was as respectful as a lady should be.

I tried to tell my mom about the relationship but she didn't believe me. Once i showed her the bruises she told me that maybe i should start acting how a lady should act like. Thats when i got pissed off at her. She told me that the men had the authority in the relationship and that he should be treated like a king. She even went to the point of telling me to kneel when he entered the room. So thats when i gave _**her **_ the relationship lecture.

I gave her a speech about how when in a relationship, the women should be treated as an equal to the men. That we should have some say in the relationship too. She took that as nonsense and said that when in a relationship, what the men says goes. So thats when i went to my dad and told him my story. After i convinced him not to kill Eddie, and just have a "talk" with him, then that when he suggested that i move in with him. I took i as an opportunity to get away from eddie and at that point i would have done whatever it took to get away from him, even if it meant moving to Forks.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Who would be coming here and 7 at night. I went to open the door and was really surprised when i saw Jasper Hale on the other side. He said he needed to talk to me. So i went outside.

"Ok, i know we just met, but this is killing me. I haven't stopped thinking about you. I don't know, you're just so different from all the other whores that hang all over me at school. And you're beautiful. God you're so beautiful sometimes it hurts. And smart. And you're everything. Everytime i see you i feel nervous around you. And trust me, i don't get nervous. Whenever i see a guy try to flirt with you i just want to rip there throat out. I throats out. I tried to talk to Jessica Stanley to see if she could get my mind off you but nope. I admit, i was trying to make you a little jealous to see if maybe you would show some sign of liking me, but no so i need to know how you feel about me because i have never been more crazy about a girl in my entire life." He was looking me directly in the eye by the end of his babbling.

"So, you don't have a thing for Jessica Stanley?" I asked.

"God, NO! I only have a thing for you. There are so many other girls at Fork high but somehow, you just seem to catch my attention" He said. I admit i did have a MAJOR crush on him. I don't know why but i just did.

"So beautiful it hurts, huh" i asked amused. That made me feel good that someone thought i was beautiful, especially him. That just made it 100000x more special.

"So beautiful" He said again.I decided now would be a great time to tell a joke, hoping i didn't regret it,

"Well i guess right now would be a great time to tell you i have a boyfriend" I said.

he froze. He didn't say anything. He just stood there with his jaw slacked.

"Im just kidding. I just wanted to lighten the mood. " I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But I love her! And have fun writing with her characters. **

**I know I am updating soon but I hope that means I will get some reviews. If I don't then I may have to just stop the story! Would not want that to happen would you ?! Alright so enough of my jibber jabber and here is chapter 2!**

"So," He asked "How about Friday? I can pick you up and we can go out to eat, or just go for a walk in the park, or go do whatever you want to do. Yeah, how about you just plan the day?" He said. I tried to hold it back but i could not help but chuckle a little. He stared at me nervously.

"Seriously? I am ok for whatever we do" I said and then turned really serious "But if you think that you can take me on one date and magically get me to fall in love with you then you got it all wrong. You are going to have to prove yourself to me. I do admit that I have a really big crush on you, but my feelings are not going to stop me from doing what is right. And if I don't think you deserve me, or anyone for that matter, then you better know damn well that I will tell you and I do not give out second chances like grandmas give out ice creams." I said

He nodded, also turning serious. "Of course. I would not expect anything different from a girl like you. But I hope you know well that I won't need second chances, because if I'm lucky enough for you to allow me to take you on more than 1 date, then know that I am going to treat you right" He said in the most serious tone i have ever heard him talk in. I mean, not like I have heard him talk a lot, but still. It was really serious.

"Great," I said, "So how do I stay in contact with you. Other than school of course?" I asked. He nodded, looking kinda amused at my way of basically asking for his number.

And if as guessing my thoughts, "Do you want me to give you my number?" He asked

"Yes!" I said a little to loudly. I recovered and said "I mean yeah I guess that would be cool" I said.

This time he just outright laughed. I glared at him hard until he stopped. He looked at me after he sobered up and when he noticed the type of glare I was giving him he froze and I could not really tell but I think he turned paler than he already was. Then it hit me. Whoa. He was really pale! As in paler than most of the kids here in Forks. Could it mean something. No, most likely not. I was probable just over thinking it. Like i have been with a lot of stuff since _that night. _When I had told my mom what had happened _that night, _she hesitated and then told me that I must have been imagining things. I knew I was not and have been doing some research but as far as she knew I had let it go. I realized I had been lost in thought when I saw a hand waving in front of me.

"Hello, Bella are you ok?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yeah," I replied, "Sorry I'm fine. So I can give you my number and then I guess you can just text me with the details?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, that's fine" He replied.

"Great" I said and grabber my pen and wrote my number on his hand. It was then that I noticed how cold his hands was. I gasped a little but had let it go. It was kind of cold outside. But not that old.

"Poor circulation" He said when he noticed me stop. I just nodded. But I knew better. I was not stupid. I knew how cold your body turned when you had poor circulation, and it definitely was not this cold. But I let it go for now.

"Ok, so I guess I will see you at school. I will text you with the details" he said.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine" I replied. He smiled and walked away. I could not stop smiling. I was going on a date. A date with Jasper Hale. The Jasper Hale. But something was diffrent about him. He was just like those people that I met that night. The good ones and the bad ones. I think he was more like the good ones though. The ones that helped me against the other one. I am kinda hoping that he is not like either of them though. Even though there were good ones, they were still one of them. I also can't help but think my mom knows something about them. I mean, why else would she hesitate? It just does not make any since. I may be over thinking things, but I honestly do not think so. People may tell me that I am going crazy. But I am going to find out what is going on in this town. I don't think that Jacob will be helping me. He did say that I had to find out on my own.

I just don't understand. What could be so bad that even Jacob could not tell me. I mean, he tells me everything. Well, at least I think he does. He does right? Was that maybe why I have been feeling kinda... weird? I tell him everything. If I find out that he was hiding things from me I swear his life will be a living hell. He is supposed to tell me everything that happens, with details! I tell him absolutely everything that happens. Well, I guess not everything. Jasper had just asked me on a date and I had not told Jasper that but still, like I said, Jasper JUST asked me out on a date. But I have this weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Like if I told him, he would flip out or something. I was just being silly. Right? Of course I was being silly, why would he have any reason to flip out? He did have a crush on me, but i didn't think it was anything serious.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when something jumped in front of me.

**Ok so this is chapter 3 and I know it is short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Also I know that there is some mistakes but I do not have a beta reader and I am only 13 but I really want to be an author and I love reading so if you guys have any sort of advice it is much appreciated. I love writing and I am starting so young because I want this to be my career! So please don't be critical, it took a lot of guts for me to post this. But my friends and family have been so supportive that I really had to. Thank you so much to you people who review and are supportive (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But I love her! And have fun writing with her characters.**

**All mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta. If anybody wants to beta my story just PM me. I really need one!**

**I just want to say thank you to the people who reviewed! I got some positive things that has encouraged me to carry on with the story! So thank you again and here is chapter 3!(:**

Well, not something but someone. When I was finished screaming I opened my eyes to see a pixie like girl staring at me in amusement and irritation. I was staring at her in anger. Did I invite her in? Did she even knock? No. So what makes her think she can just wall into my house without knocking?

"Excuse me? What do you think you are doing in my house? I am pretty sure I did not invite you in. I don't even know you." I said in anger.

"Hi, i'm Alice. Its a pleasure to meet you" She said.

"Wish I could say the same" I said, still very angry.

"Wow, so pretty and feisty. Looks like she wasn't kidding. I really do have some competition." She said and I stared at her in confusion.

"Ok I don't know what the hell you are talking about but i think you might be crazy. And I don't have time to take you to an asylum, I have to cook dinner for my father who is going to be here any minute so i'm going to ask you and I mean this in the kindest way possible. Get the hell out of my house" I said, angry that this girl has the nerve to still stand in front of me and not scram.

Then she started laughing. LAUGHING. Who does this girl think she is? Well i'm going to shoe her who I am because I am Bella Swan.

"Oh, you're funny too? Wow, you're just the whole package aren't you? Well so am I. And this is you're only warning. Leave Jasper alone. He is in love me me he just does not know it yet. We were meant to be together. He is my soul mate. We were together once, but he said it was not working. I do not know what he meant because I am perfect in every single way. I can see the future, I can fight and as Major Jasper Whitlock as he was called before he was turned into a cold, hard, pale, vampire, he should love me. I am the only match for him!" She said.

By the end of her little speech she was pacing and I had a feeling that she kind of forgot that she was actually talking to someone, a human, and not herself. So that's what those creatures of _that night_ were. Vampires. Well on the bright side that saved me a lot of researching to do. But still, its basically telling me that I almost got killed by one and that my mom most likely new about them. I knew Jasper was one of them because he is cold like them, though not a cold which is kind of weird. He is also pale like them. Pale, but beautiful. Just like the ones from _that night. _The ones I could not get out of my head. Wow. This is typical me. I go from an abusive boyfriend to liking a vampire! Daddy's not going to like this boyfriend. Once she remembered that she was not alone and that I was a human, she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh my god. I totally forgot that you were in the room. Although, now that you know about vampires and you are human i'm going to have to kill you. Now Jasper really will have no choice but to me mine!" She said. Ok, now I was almost sure she was crazy.

"Nice try Alice, but did you really think that I would let you go 'take care' of the new human when she did not even do anything wrong? Is it her fault that Jasper likes her? And is it her fault that she likes Jasper? No, i'm pretty sure it's not. So i'm going to have to ask you to leave unless you want me to call Jasper along with the rest of the family to stop you. I'm sure Carlisle will be very disappointed." Said a very beautiful blonde who appeared in front of me in a sort of overprotect stance.

"Go away Rose! This is not your fight. Jasper is mine and was meant to be mine. He just does not know it yet. But with her out of the way he will see it. I am his mate! it's not supposed to be possible that he would ever have feeling's for anybody else. Let alone a human!" said the crazy little pixie. I really am starting to wonder why she is not in a loony bin. Oh right, because she is a super strong and fast vampire who could probable brake through any bars or windows on this planet.

Rose laughed at her. I guess I am not the only one who who finds her craziness amusing.

"Nice try Alice. Now leave. Unless you want me to call the rest of the family. I'm sure Jasper would not be happy about you trying to kill his mate" said the one that I now know as Rose.

Then Alice yelled something that I could not quite understand. Then she got in a crouch and was about to lunge at Rose when I heard 5 sets of feet coming through the door.

"Alice, what do you think your doing" said the guy who looked like the oldest.

"Carlisle, we have to kill her. She knows about vampires. If the Volturi find out about her then they will come after us and she will die anyway as well as all of us. And then one we kill her Jasper will finally be mine. Don't you all want me to be happy? Or do you want me to live an eternity alone? Is that what you all wish for me? Some family all of you are" Alice, crazy as always and I have only known her for 20 minutes.

As if speaking my thoughts Rose said "Wow, me and Em always knew you were crazy but nobody believed us. Now everyone knows how crazy you really are"  
Alice snarled and lunged at me. That's all I remember before everything went black.

* * *

**Ohhh! Cliff hanger! What will happen?**

**Please review ! I need to know what you guys think about the story if you want me to keep going ! All mistakes are mine again. No beta!**

**Also, a poll has been set up on my profile asking if Edward should be a good person or a bad person. It won't influence my decision. I already know what I am doing with the story. I just want to see what you guys think! And also, thanks to VampSaxAngel for inspiring me just like always !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But I love her! And have fun writing with her characters.**

**Also, I have not been getting a lot of reviews. Will you guys please take the time and tell me how i'm doing? I need it. Again, I am only 13 so sorry for any mistakes or if its not good.**

**So here is chapter 4!**

**To NatalieLynn, I think this will answer your question!**

**Also to "guest." Thanks for reviewing! But, unfortunately im not going to take your advise. I enjoy writing, and im going to keep doing it because its how i say what i want to say. If you dont like my story dont read it. Again, i am only 13 and doing the best I can and honestly, I am proud of myself. This is being read publicly by people of all ages, so I am very happy with myself. I make mistakes but im pretty sure all writers do! So until I get told by a publisher that I am a terrible author and should give up, I am going to keep writing. So, have a nice day and thanks for letting me know that you will NOT be reading my story (;**

**Sorry about that. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed respectfully (:**

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I remember everything that happened. Alice lunging at me. Everything going black. All her crazy talk. Omg, what if she is here?! What if she has taken me here to kill me? But then again, how would she? I mean, the whole family was there last night so they could have taken her down with no sweat right? Wait, do vampires sweat? I will have to ask one of them that. Well, if they are here and it is not Alice has who would bring me here to kill me.

And to think that I actually wanted to get to know this family or more importantly, know what they were. And know what the creatures were from that night. I sighed in relief when the blonde I met last night-Rose- walked in.

"Hey, sleepy head. How are you feeling? You took a pretty hard fall. I tried to catch you. I really did. But i couldn't" She said and would not look up to me.

I was surprised. She was upset that she did not catch me? She was not the only one there and even if she was the only one, Alice was planning on killing me. If she was not there then I would have already been dead. I'm lucky i'm here right now. That reminds me. Why am I here? I mean, I'm just a human.

Surly, they could not have wanted to keep me alive. There vampires so why should it matter if one little human is dead. Especially a human like me. I'm a clumsy mess.

I wonder if it has anything to do with Jasper. I did hear Rose mention him a couple times last night but why was he not there? Stupid me, did i expect him to be there or something? I was lucky that Rose and her family were there otherwise I would be dead right now.

I would really like to know why it is important that I am alive or if it even is important and they didn't just keep me alive because they felt bad for the little human. But if it is against their rules which I am amusing it is because of Alice saying that she had to kill me because I knew about vampires. I jumped when I heard yelling downstairs.

"Where is she?" I heard Jasper yell.

Wait, Jasper? When did he get here?

"Jasper, I need you to calm down. I'm amusing your looking for Alice correct?" I heard Carlisle ask.

Then Jasper laughed.

"Alice? Why would I be looking for Alice? I was done with that scamming bitch years ago. I'm looking for my mate, Bella" He said.

Mate? What did he mean by mate? Mate as in soul mate? Does he even believe in that stuff? And if he did, then he said that I am his mate. That does not make any sence.

I heard Alice yell out in rage "No! She is not your mate! She is just a stupid little human! I am a gorgeous vampire and you should love me!"

I laughed. Her craziness is amusing.

After that I heard some loud bangs and then the door swung open. I looked up and saw Jasper. I also heard foot steps behind him and looked over him to see Alice glaring at me.

He then came over and hugged me. Alice screamed once again in rage and looked like she was about to lunge for me again before Rose jumped up and had her in a head lock before I could even blink.

"Not on my watch." Rose said and dragged her out of the room.

"I'm so sorry that I was not there to protect you from her. She is a little crazy." Jasper said.

I laughed.

"Right. Only a little." I said.

He laughed with me.

All of a sudden the door swung open and 2 red eyed vampires stood there. The male had blonde hair like Jasper's but was a little less built then him. The female was short and had short beautiful blonde hair.

Jasper was crouched in front of me in a protective stance. He was also growling at the two.

I was surprised since it seemed like the two of them knew him and that they were friends. After her realized who they were he straightened himself out and apologized.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were Alice." He said.

They both laughed at him. Wait, I know that laugh.

I gasped and looked up and them. No, it couldn't be true. I was so sure taht i would neve see either of them again. Especially after what happened. It could not be true. I kept on thinking that my eyes were playing ticks on me until I noticed that they were looking at me the same way I was looking at them.

"Peter and Char." I stuttered out.

"Bella." Both of them gasped out.

**OHHHH! How do you think they know each other? How do you think Jasper is going to react to the news of them knowing each other? I would love to hear your thoughts so please review! I will love you forever and ever! (;**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But I love her! And have fun writing with her characters.**

**I would also love it if you guys reviewed! It makes my day and makes me happy to be a writer. **

**Here is chapter 5!**

I was confused at to what they were doing here but what they were doing here didn't cross my mind as I pushed passed Jasper and flew into both of their arms. I don't really know why but I started crying and thanking them over and over again.

"Sugar, you have nothing to thank us for. It was our pleasure saving you." said Char.

"Hold on, save her? Why would she need saving?" asked Jasper.

"Jasper, I have a lot to tell you. I just don't know where to start. And I think I need the whole family here when I tell my story to understand me. We can go downstairs and I will start." I said.

I really never wanted to tell this story again or really even think about it. But I guess I kind of have to. When we went downstairs I started.

"Ok, before we start I need everyone to promise not to interrupt before I'm done and it's not a pretty story. Also, I want to know everyone's name. All I know is Jasper, Rose, Peter, Char and the lunatic. Also, hello Edward. I was not aware that you were related to Jasper. And a vampire as a football player? That's kind of confusing" I said.

Everyone laughed-except for Alice who growled at me for calling her a lunatic- but then looked at me confused.

"How do you know Char and Peter?" Rose asked me.

"That will be explained in my story. Please introduce your self's" I said.

"I'm Emmett" said the big one.

"Carlisle" said the older one who I would assume be the father figure.

"Esme." the mother I'm guessing.

"Ok, now I will start. First of all, I am Bella Swan. I used to live in with my mom and step dad Phil in Arizona. I was just a normal kid. Well, I thought I was. I guess I was wrong. Sometimes, I would get the feeling of being watched. I would never think more of it simply because I was a child. But as I got older, I started to feel it more. When I would talk to my mom about it, she would tell me that I was just being silly. I also noticed that she would get a little nervous.

One night, I was walking home from studying late at school. I don't know why, but I had a really bad feeling. It got worse and worse as I got closer to home. I thought I was just being silly. Then I felt like I was being followed. It turns out I was right. They were these people in really weird outfits and it looked like there were mostly protecting three in particular." I said.

"The volturi" the all gasped.

Well, except Peter and Char. The already knew.

"Yes the Volturi. I was not aware of what or who they were. When they approached me, they said I was very important to them and would be coming back with them. Of course, I got scared and started to run. But they caught up with me. Well, one of them. He came to get me and take me back to them. As you know, it did not take long for him to get to me. Once he did, I gave up because I was out-numbered and accepted it. That was until these 2-along with 1 other- jumped down from the top of a building. They had the others by surprised and took some of them out and the other ones ran.

I really did not see why they ran because it was 3 against 7 but im guessing that they are really good fighters because they did save me. They explained to me that I was important to the volturi without telling me that they were vampires and also telling me that they were the good guys and weren't going to hurt me. To this day, I still don't know why they are after me. But from the way my mom acted, I am guessing it has something to do with her. And I'm also guessing my best friend Jake atleast knows what you are because he was acting the same way that my mom was and when I told him about it and wanted to find out what you guys were, he told me not to and would not help me. I'm still mad at him for that." I said.

By the time I finished my story, they were all looking at me in awe.

"So wait, you think that your boyfriend knew about us." He said. He basically spat out the word boyfriend.

For your information, he is not my boyfriend." I said.

He smirked at that.

"And neither are you." I said smirking.

His jaw dropped so low that I thought it was going to touch the floor.

Everyone laughed at that, even Alice.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing sugar, it's just funny because the Major has never been rejected by a girl, let alone a human. And the fact that he is even upset about it makes it even funnier."

Oh boy, this is going to be fun.

* * *

**Ok, so this is chapter 5. I am still looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, please PM me. Please review and thank you so much or reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So, I am finally updating! Sorry it took so long. I was really stuck. I didn't know what I was doing with this story. I got an idea now! I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just like to play with the characters!**

**Bella's POV:**

We were all just sitting around when my stomach growled. I blushed and looked down. With all that has been going on I have forgotten to eat. All of the vampires were chuckling.

"What would you like to eat, darlin'?" Jasper asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't really care."

Esme jumped up. "I'll make her something."

I looked at Jasper confused. She seemed really excited to cook. Jasper must have felt my emotions or saw the look on my face, I'm not sure which one, but he explained.

"Esme loves to cook, but obviously, none of us will eat it. She is always looking for an excuse to cook," he explained.

"Ahh," I said in understanding.

I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. The news was on. I was about to turn it off when I saw my dad. Everyone else must have heard his voice because they all stopped talking and came to stand around the TV to watch.

"Everyone knows Bella. I don't know if she was taken or if she ran away. As far as I knew, she was fine at school and nothing was going on at home. I'm asking everyone to please keep an eye out for her and if you know anything, please contact Forks police department so I can get my baby girl back," Charlie sounded frantic. I groaned.

"Does anyone have a phone I can use?" I asked. Better to get this over with than to wait. He would only get more worried and call in more forces.

Peter handed me his phone and I dialed my dad's number. He answered after one ring.

"Hello?" He sounded worried and exhausted.

"Dad, it's me. Bella."

"Bella? Where the hell are you? Do you know how worried I have been? Did you think about that? What about your mother? How do you think she reacted when she found out that you were missing after you haven't even been here for a whole five days? She is already planning ways to get you back to Florida. If you wanted to go back I understand that, but you could have at least came to me and told me!" He rambled on for about another minute before I finally decided to stop him and talk.

"Dad! I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you. I'm at the Cullen's house. At school, Alice and Rose asked me if I wanted to stay the night with them. I thought I left you a note on the table, but I guess I forgot. I'm really sorry," I explained.

My dad sighed. "Dammit Bella. You can't do that to me. I just got you back. There is no way that I can lose you again."

"I know dad. And I'm sorry. I should have been more responsible. Do you want me to come home right now?" I asked, nervous. I did not want to leave Jasper right now.

"No, it's ok. As long as I know where you are it's fine. But Bella, before you go somewhere next time, please let me know in person, so that this does not happen in person?" He asked.

I agreed and then hung up the phone. I handed it back to Peter and sighed. Then we all burst out laughing.

"Guess we never thought about daddy, huh?" Char said.

"You don't say," I said, with sarcasm dripping out of my every word.

Esme called me into the kitchen, saying that my food was ready. I walked in there and my mouth started watering.

"Gosh, Esme. That smells amazing. What is it?" I asked, taking a seat at the table.

Esme set down a plate in front of me, and I saw that it was spaghetti. "Thank you so much!" I said, and then I dug in.

While I was eating, I noticed that every single vampire in the room was looking at me. I also noticed that I was eating really fast. I blushed and slowed down. I was in the middle of my meal when I looked up and noticed that they were all still looking at me. I washed my face with a napkin and looked into Jaspers deep eyes. I love his eyes. They always make me feel better when I am feeling uncomfortable. When I looked into his eyes, I felt as if he was looking right through me, as corny as it sounds.

I finally looked away and went back to my meal. However, they were all still staring at me. I threw my fork down and looked at all of them.

"Do I have something on my face? Is there something wrong with the way I eat? Why have you all been staring at me the whole time that I have been eating?" I yelled. I wanted to keep my cool, but it was embarrassing, and I wanted to know why they kept on staring at me. "Surely, you have seen a human eat before."

They all snapped out of whatever trance they were in and looked at the ground. Edward spoke up.

"Of course we have seen a human eat before. We can't explain it. Something about the way that humans eat is just fascinating to vampires."

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it is."

Another one of those vampire things that I just wont understand, I guess.

"So, what do you want to do today. pumpkin?" Peter asked.

I looked at him in shock. All of this going on, and he wants to go and do something. I looked around the room, but no one else seemed to have think he is crazy.

"What?" He asked, seeing my expression.

I sighed. "You never cease to amaze me, Peter. All of this is going on, and you want to know what my plans are for the day."

"Hey, just because we all need answers, does not mean that we should stop you're life to get them. So, what do you want to do? Whatever your little heart desires." Peter says.

I sighed. "Can we just rent some movies and have a movie marathon?"

Peter nodded. "If that's what you want to do, then sure."

We rented a couple of movies. I picked out some ones that were about love that looks good, Peter picked out some scary ones, of course, and then the rest of them just picked out some that looked good. We watched a scary one first. Scream 4. Peter turned it on, and everyone got comfortable. I snuggled into Jasper and curled up into his side. He threw his arm around me. Whenever I would get scared, I would turn my head into him neck and we would pull his arms tighter around me, and say that he would protect me.

Sometime during to movie, I started drifting off. I only remember Jasper picking me up and carrying me up to his room. He put me down gently on the bed and covered me up. He was about to leave when I grabbed his wrist.

"Stay. Please," I said, barley above a whisper. Somehow, he heard me.

"Of course," He said and kicked his shoes off. He then climbed into bed with me a got under the covers with me.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight."

Just before the darkness took over, I swore I could hear those words.

_I love you. _

But by then, I was too far gone.

**So, there you guys have it! Believe it or not, I actually wrote this chapter at least 10 times, but it would never come out how I wanted it to. I think I am happy with this one. Please let me know what you think in the reviews! They encourage me to keep on going in my writing! Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks to all of you that follow, favorite, read, and review! It inspires me so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer does. I just like to play with them!**

**Bella's POV:**

When I woke up the next morning, Jasper was still laying next to me. He was laying with his arm around me, and those beautiful eyes of his closed. I was comfortable and warm, and I really did not want to get up, so I turned back over to pretend that I was sleeping.

"I know that you are awake, gorgeous," Jasper said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm still sleeping," I said matter-of-factly.

He chuckled and threw the blanket off of me.

"Hey!" I yelled in protest, trying to put my arms around myself to keep me warm.

He laughed at me again.

"Sorry darlin', but Rose and Esme are downstairs making you breakfast, and if I don't get you up, Char is going to come up here," he said, fear evident in his voice. I burst out laughing.

"Awe," I said, "the big bad vampire is afraid of Char."

"Hey, she's scary!" He protested.

I just shook my head and got up out of bed. He leaned down to kiss me when I remembered something. Morning breath. I pulled back quickly. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry. Morning breath," I said and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I could hear him laughing down the hall.

I got to the bathroom, but realized that I didn't have a tooth brush here. I silently cursed, and opened the door. Rose was already standing there with a tooth brush and tooth paste in her hand.

"I had to go the store for you because we didn't have many human appliances," she explained.

I quickly thanked her, gave her a hug, and went back inside the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done, I placed my tooth brush on the counter and went down stairs. When I went in the kitchen, I was not surprised at how amazing it smelled.

"Oh my. That smells great," I said, and took a seat at the table. Esme set down a plate of pancakes in front of me. My eyes lit up. I love pancakes. Well, I love any breakfast food. I quickly put some syrup and butter on them and started eating. They tasted even better than they smelled.

"You guys did a great job on these!" I said to Rose and Esme. They smiled at me.

This time, everyone was in the kitchen with me, but they weren't all staring at me. Rose, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle were all having a conversation. Char, Esme, and Peter were talking about something. Alice just kind of wandered. And Jasper was sitting with me. He wasn't watching me like the night before, though. He would sit there. Then he would play with my hands. He would glance up at me, almost as if he was making sure that I was still here, and not a dream. When I finished eating, I took my plate to the sink and started washing it. I noticed that Jasper was about to stop me and say that he could do it, but I glared at him. There is no reason that I should not be able to clean my own dish.

When I finished eating, we all went in to the living room. I plopped down next to Jasper and turned on the TV. A music channel was on. It was a slow song. I left it on and stood up. I help out my hand to Jasper. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Dance with me," I said, pouting slightly.

He smiled at me and got up. I don't really know how to dance. Jasper took my hands and put them in the right places. He then his hands around my waist, and before I knew it, we were both swaying thoughtlessly to the music. When the song ended, everyone was looking at us. They were all clapping and smiling. Well, not Alice. She was just glaring at me.

"You know, I'm trying to be nice. I'm trying to respect you. The least you could do is try not rubbing it in my face," she said, glaring at me.

My face softened a little. She did have a point. She has not bothered me all day. She has not said anything to me. She had kept her distance. I didn't even think about it before I asked Jasper to dance with me.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

She just nodded and went outside. I watched her go out the window. I went to follow her, and Jasper grabbed my arm.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said.

I knew that vampires were fast, and if I wanted to catch up to Alice I would need to leave now.

"Let go of me before I chop your arm off. I don't know how I am going to do it, but I will find a way." He let go of me and I walked away. I could hear everyone chuckling as I went.

When I got outside, I saw Alice sitting on the grass. I went and sat next to her.

"What did I do wrong? Why doesn't he want me?" She asked.

It was a rhetorical question. I know that she didn't want me to answer, and I couldn't.

"I'm sorry," I said. It was the only think that I could think of.

"Why do humans always say they are sorry when the know that it is not their fault, and nothing do will make it better?" she asked.

"But I am. If I hadn't moved here, or associated with Jasper, none of this would have happened," I said.

I knew that I wasn't being rational. There is nothing that I can do that will make Jasper love Alice again, if he even loved her before.

"Yes, it would have." I looked at her in shock. What is she talking about?

She must have noticed my confusion, because she explained.

"You are Jasper's true mate," she said, "and he would have found you eventually. Nothing would have stopped him. I knew that me and him were not going to be together forever when I met him. I was just in denial."

It understood it now. Sort of. I still could not grasp the whole 'mate' thing. But I certainly was not going to ask Alice about that.

"Look, there is nothing that I can do or say to make this better. I don't regret meeting Jasper, though. But let me tell you this. Someone is out there for you. You are beautiful, and never let anyone tell you differently. You will find someone someday, and they will love you fully," I said.

She looked at me and smiled. She knew that every word I was speaking was true.

"Thank you, Bella," she said, and she hugged me. When she pulled away, she looked afraid.

"We have to get inside. Now," She said.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't answer me. She just threw me on her back and started running. When we got inside, I went straight to Jasper.

"Stay by me. Don't talk unless I tell you to. Do you understand me?" He said. It looked like he was panicking, as was everyone else. I realized that right now was no time to ask questions, so I just nodded. Then, someone knocked on the door. Esme opened it.

"Hello, Esme. We are here to talk to Bella Swan." I know that voice.

The Volturi are here.

**Ohh! What is going to happen next?! Please tell me what you guys think in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed! I really love hearing all of your thoughts! Now, on the next chapter! **

**NatalieLynn: Thank you so much for reviewing! I really take your tips and thoughts into consideration. To answer your question, yes. It has been about two days now which is why Charlie was so worried. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **

**Chapter 8- Bella's POV; **

I would remember that voice anywhere. Felix, I think that's what Peter called him before. I stayed close to Jasper, just like he told me to. I also made sure that I stuck by Char and Peter, but that was not a problem because they stayed close to me. I think that they knew that I felt safe when they are around. They saved me once, and I have no doubt that they can do it again.

"We just want to talk to her," Felix said.

Jasper growled. "Over my dead body."

Felix took a step forward. "We have orders," he stated.

Peter spoke up then. "So do we."

"From whom, may I ask?" Felix asked with an eyebrow raised.

I looked behind him and noticed two others behind him. I think Char noticed me looking because she leaned over and explained.

"That's Alec and Jane. The witch twins."

Ahh. That rings a bell. I remember when I was asking questions about why anyone would be interested in me, Peter and Char told me about all of the guard members. Jane and Alec are powerful and dangerous.

"We have been ordered by the Major to make sure that no harm comes to this girl. As you know, an order from a sire is much more powerful than any order Aro can ever give out," Peter said.

The Major? I made a mental note to ask about that later.

I could tell that all of them were getting angry. Well, except Jane. She was just standing there, smiling at me sympathetically. Peter and Char had said that she is dangerous, but I don't see why. She looked sincere.

Carlisle stepped in before things got way out of hand. "Why don't we all take a seat and you guys may explain why you are here?"

Felix nodded. "Of course, Carlisle." I think he was relieved that he would not have to fight Jasper or Peter. Something made me guess that they were most afraid of these two. And Char, too.

We all took a seat on the couch and I think I shocked everyone when I spoke up.

"So, what exactly do you want from me?" I asked. They were going through all this trouble to get me, but I didn't even know why.

"Excellent question," Felix said, "unfortunately, I cannot answer."

"The hell you can't!" Peter yelled and stood up. I put a hand on his arm and looked up a him, silently telling him to sit back down and let me handle this. He looked at me for a moment and then sat back down.

"We're going to need you to come back to Italy with us," Jane said, speaking for the first time. Her voice was soft and angelic.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Alice growled out. All of us looked at her in surprise. I would expect that she be the first person to throw me out.

"Now, before you start making assumptions, let me explain. Let me warn you though, I am very limited on what I can tell you," Felix said.

"You are very important to the Romanians. They, somehow, found out that you are a shield. Aro has a shield, but you are much more powerful. Now, I know what you all are thinking, but no. Aro does not plan on changing her. He would very much like to keep her human so that she can live a human life and die when she is meant to. However, Aro has spies, and he found out that you are the Major's mate, so he knows now that that cannot happen. He has had us watching over you for years so that nothing happens to you and the Romanians do not get a hold of you. Now, as you know, Aro does not usually do this sort of thing. Especially with humans. Normally, he would have killed you already. But when we came to do that, he stopped us. He said that he felt this sort of connection with you, like the need to protect you. He looked into it, and found out that you are actually related to him.

"So, the reason we have been following you is to keep you safe. We were planning on killing you first, yes, and we would have if these two hadn't shown up," he gestured towards Peter and Char, "but It's a good thing we didn't. Aro would not have been happy."

Felix finished and we were all looking at him like he was insane.

"Ok, all of this is a very nice story, but that still does not explain why you are here," Rose said.

"I was getting to that. Ok, well I am here because the Romanians are getting stronger. They are getting more gifts and that is a problem for us. They never stopped chasing you. I lost count on how many we had to kill for getting too close. Anyways, they are getting closer. We cannot protect you from a distance anymore. That's why you need to come back with us," He said.

"We can protect her just fine," Peter said with confidence.

"With all due respect, captain, even you and the Major can't protect her from an army of one hundred trained vampires," Alec spoke.

Peter's eyes widened at that number. I guess that was a lot of vampires.

"What about my dad?" I asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about Charlie," Jane said.

My eyes got big and I got angry. "You better not have done anything to him, or I swear I will find a way to kill you," I said with my eyes narrowed.

She chuckled. "We didn't do anything to him. We vampires just have our ways. Trust me, he is fine. If anything, he is the least of your worries," She said.

I looked at Jasper to see if she was lying.

"She is telling the truth, Darlin'," He said.

I stood up and sighed. "Alright then. Let's go."

They all looked at me in shock. Even Jane, Alec, and Felix. I think they were expecting to have to fight and get me to come by force. I am honestly surprised that they have all gone this long without someone throwing a punch. I suspected if someone did soon, it would be Peter.

"You don't just go with the Volturi to Italy, Bella. We have no proof that anything they just said is true," Char said.

"Well, then they made up a hell of a story! Really Char? Why would they make something like this up?" I looked over at Jasper. "Did you feel anything suspicious from any of them while they were talking?"

Jasper shook his head.

"So? I really don't see what the problem is," I said with my hands on my hips.

Jasper sighed. "Fine. But, on one condition. We all get to go with her."

I looked at him in surprise. I figured he would be the one to put up the biggest fight. But I guess he figured that one way or another, I was going to Italy.

"We expected that," Alec said.

Then, I realized something.

"Why was my mom acting weird when I told her what happened? Does she know about you guys?" I asked.

Felix nodded. "She was actually in Italy at one point, before she had you. She found out about us. But then, she wanted to leave and have her human experiences. Aro would have let her, but for some reason she felt like she had to escape. She thinks that she hid so well. Little does she know that it took us less than 12 hours to find her."

"So, after she escaped. That's when she met my dad?" I asked.

"Yes. She did love your dad very much. The reason she left him is because she knew that the Cullen's were vampires. She also knew about the pack," Felix said.

"The pack?" I asked confused.

Felix nodded again. "The wolf pack. The one at the reservation. Your friend, Jacob, is a shapeshifter."

All of this was a lot to take in. My mom knew about vampires. She knew that they were right here if Forks. She knew about wolves. She never told me any of this. Part of me was angry. With not knowing about them, I could have been is serious trouble if I had a run in with one of them. She probably didn't think all of it through. She never does.

"Bella needs some time to rest and think," Jasper said, looking at me with concern.

"Of course," Felix said.

I looked at Jasper gratefully and went upstairs so that I could lay down. I was so tired and I didn't even realize it. I think all of this took a bigger toll on me than I thought it did. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

o.O.o

When I awoke a few hours later, I felt very refreshed. I went downstairs and looked at the clock. Wow, I had only been asleep for about and hour and a half.

While I refreshed, I had a lot of time to comprehend what Felix had said. It was a lot to take in, but I managed.

When I went in to the living room, everyone was in there talking. They all looked up when I entered. Jasper came over to me.

"Are you feeling better, gorgeous?" He asked.

I smiled at him and nodded. Then we went to sit with each other on the couch.

"Alright. So, you guys need to take care of my dad so that he doesn't think that I ran off somewhere. I need to get over there so that I can get some things to take with me. And you guys all need to pack so that you can come with me," I said.

They all started coming up things that they could tell my dad. I thought the best idea was telling him that I was going on a school trip for two weeks.

"Exactly how long am I going to be gone?" I asked.

"A minimum of two weeks," Jane said.

I looked at her with concern. She noticed.

"Don't worry about your dad. We have our ways. We can tell him that you will be gone for a year and he will think nothing of it. Really. All you need to worry about is getting to your house so that you can get your things and we can get out of here as soon as we can. There is no time to waste," She said, looking at me encouragingly.

I nodded and smiled.

"Alright. Bella, I will take you to you're house to get your things while they work their magic," Peter said.

"And how are we going to get in to my room without going through the front door?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"The window," Peter said without concern.

My eyes widened. "The window? And how do you expect me to get all the way up there?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't worry about it. I will get you up there. Don't you trust me?" He asked, pouting a little.

Now I rolled my eyes. "Of course I trust you!" I said.

"Good."

We went outside and got into a very nice car. We drove to my house but stopped a couple a blocks away and traveled the rest of the way on foot.

When we got there, Peter jumped up to my window with grace, opened it, and jumped back down to get me. When we got into my room, I grabbed my suitcase and started throwing random things in there. Some books I knew I could not live without, clothes, sweaters, and some other random things. When I was finished packing, I stepped back and looked around my room. Then I sighed.

"Time to go to Italy."

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Also, let me know if some things don't add up with you. I tried to include everything, but sometimes my hands don't type as fast as my mind goes! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! How have you been?! Just so everyone knows, I am going to now try and update once a week! I don't know how it is going to work out, but I am going to try! Just please try and be patient with me!**

**Chapter 9- Bella's POV:**

When I was all done packing, Peter and I went back to the Cullen house. Everyone there was all ready to go. I thought it was weird before I remembered something. Vampire speed. They all seemed to move really fast, and they were able to talk so fast and low that I could no understand them. I'm going to have to get used to some of this.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked me, coming to put his arm around waist.

I just nodded my head. I decided that I needed to talk to him on the plane. I needed to know what was going on between us. Granted, that was me assuming there _was_ an us. But the way he was acting, I am guessing that there is.

It was only about 30 minutes later when we got on the plane. It was smaller than I expected, but of course, that must be because it is not meant to fly a large amount of people. I'm sure if they needed a bigger plane, they could get one. If they didn't already have one, of course. I started the conversation with Jasper.

"So, what is going on between us? Am I your girlfriend? You never asked me to be," I said. I hope that he was not assuming that I was. I would never date anyone if they did not directly ask me out.

"Do you want to be?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. I mean, I like you. But I don't want to be in the way."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "Get in the way? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I haven't even known you for a full week and I have already caused you more trouble than I'm sure you have delt with in a while. I can handle it on my own. I mean, I will have Peter and Char, of course. I doubt they would leave with a bunch of vampires that I barly know. It's okay if you do not want to get involved. I get it. You guys can all leave when we get to Italy, if you would like," I said it like it was no big deal. I was faking. I was so afraid of what he might say.

He looked at me as if I was insane. "Bella, listen to me when I say this. I want you. I want to be with you, if you will let me. I want to be by your side, and I want you to let me always protect. Well, I will always protect you, it does not matter if you want me to or not. So, I am asking you now: Bella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and nodded. Then he kissed me.

It was not a small kiss, like a peck on the lips. He _kissed me. _He grabbed me and pulled me close to him, and then put one arm around my waist and the other one on my face. I put both of him in his hair and tugged him closed to me, if it were possible. I have never been kissed like this. When he pulled away, I was gasping for air. I think he would have been too if he were human. He put his forehead against mine and smiled.

"Wow," I said, in shock.

He chuckled. "Yes, wow."

Then everyone started clapping. I looked around and everyone with us was smiled, even Alice. I looked at her confused.

"That was the cutest thing ever!" she squealed.

I was even more confused now.

"Oh please! Just because I want Jasper does not mean that I am going to hold you back from getting him. He clearly wants you. But you watch him. If you slip, he's mine," she said.

I nodded, but something told me that that was never going to happen. Even if him and I end up not working out. I just don't think that he sees Alice that way.

I curled up into his side and closed my eyes. Even though he was cold, he was warm too. He felt like home. Like where I belong.

"Goodnight," He said, but I was too far gone.

o.O.o

I felt someone shaking me, and I tried to get them to leave me alone. It was probable my dad, waking me up for school.

"I don't feel good today, dad. I am just going to stay home today," I said, and snuggled back into whatever was keeping me warm.

I heard a deep chuckle, and the last few days flooded back to me. I shot up with a jolt.

"Whoa, careful there, Darlin'" I heard Jasper say. I ignored him.

"Where are we?" I asked to no one in particular.

Char answered me. "We are about twenty minutes away from landing. We figured you would want to wake up and stretch a little."

I nodded my head. I did not feel the greatest, and I think that Jasper noticed because he asked me, "Everything okay?"

I figured that he would know if I was lying to him to I just told him the truth. "No. In all honesty, I feel like crap."

"What's wrong?" He asked, panicking slightly.

I groaned. "I have the worst headache ever and my stomach hurts."

"When we get there, we will get you something to take. Do you need to rest?" Jane asked. She looked like she was actually concerned.

I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," Jasper said.

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. I have no idea where this came from. I was feeling fine yesterday."

"Have you eaten anything today? Other than breakfast? That could be a reason. Well, we will figure it out when we get there. For now, why don't you just rest," Peter said.

I nodded and was about to snuggle back into Jasper when he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, frowning.

He looked at Peter. "I need to talk to my Captain for a moment. I will be right back."

"Can't it wait? You're snugly," I said, feeling myself blush.

Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Peter chuckled.

"The big, bad, Major is snugly," Peter said, smirking at Jasper.

Jasper just smiled and sat back down.

"Whoa, dude. Your whipped," Emmett said, grinning at showing off his dimples.

"Yeah," Peter said in agreement.

I thought it was funny, but I could tell that Jasper didn't. Oh, whatever! It's time they seen some of the real Bella anyway. Not just the one that needs help all the time.

"Oh, shut the fuck up! So are all of you! Tell me that you aren't," I said, raising my eyebrow and looking at them. Carlise, Emmett, and Peter paled- if that's possible- and looked around the room at their mates. They were all looking at them with their arms crossed.

"This is going to be interesting," Rose said, looking Emmett straight in the eye.

They were all looking around the room. I think they were actually looking for a way to get out of the flying plane. Jane, Alec, and Felix were looking at them with an amused expressions. So was Jasper and I. This _was _going to be interesting.

"Uhh, wel- uh, I-," Peter stuttered out. I broke down laughing. I could not take it anymore.

"Cat got your tongue, Pete?" Char asked.

Carlisle finally just sighed after about ten minutes. "Let's just face it, guys. We're all whipped."

Everyone on the plane started laughing. Well, except Peter, Emmett, and Carlisle.

After that, I just snuggled back into Jasper. I was trying to sleep when I realized something: I was thinking of everything that had happened over the last couple days. This is really insane. Vampires exist. I'm dating one. I'm related to one. I'm going to Italy. My mother knew about vampires. My mother has lived with vampires before. I didn't think all of this was affecting me as much as it really is. This is insane. And it's my life now. It's not going to change. I'm almost in Italy right now, and I'm going to meet the vampire that I am related to.

I suddenly sat straight up. I could not breath. Jasper looked at me with concern.

"Darlin'? You alright?" He asked in his sweet southern accent.

I shook my head. I didn't know what to do. This has never happened before. Everyone was by now gathered around us. I looked up at Peter with panic in my eyes. He had the same look.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" He asked. I just shook my head. I could not answer that question. The reason being: I didn't know what was wrong. I have no idea what is going on.

"She's having a panic attack," Carlisle said, "I need to get her to calm her breathing now. It's nothing to severe."

Jasper picked me up off of his lap and set me in the seat next to him, taking my hands in his. Carlise crouched down in front of me and got at my eye level.

"Bella, I need you to look at me. I need you to calm down. I need you to breath with me, ok?" He said, in a calm and controlled voice.

I nodded, and threw all of my thoughts, no matter what they were, away. I just focused on m breathing.

Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. This was repeated about twenty times before I was finally calmed down. When I was, Jasper took me into his arms and I layed back down. I could hear them talking before I drifted off into a not-so-peaceful sleep.

**Ok guys! Here it is! I hope you all like it! I know what I am going to do with the next chapter and I think all of you are going to love it! You are going to learn a little more about Bella's mom! Please read and review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the next chapter! I hope everyone likes it and please, R&amp;R! **

**Chapter 10:**

**Bella's POV-**

When I woke up, the only other person in the room was Jasper. He noticed I was awake and smiled at me.

"Good morning, beautiful," He said.

I blushed and whispered a good morning back to him. Then I looked at him.

"Morning?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Well, afternoon. You slept for 16 hours."

I shot up out of bed and looked at him incredulously.

"16 hours? I have never slept that long in my life!" I was yelling and pacing around the room.

He got up from the bed and came and put his arms around my waist. I relaxed instantly.

"Calm down, Bella. It's actually not that long, considering what you have been through in these last few days. We're all shocked that it actually took this long to happen. That's why no one woke you up. Plus, we didn't want to interrupt your sleep cycle," Jasper said.

I looked at him confused.

"Sleep cycle?" I asked.

"A sleep cycle is every four hours. People are more refreshed if the don't wake up in the middle of a sleep cycle. For example, someone who slept for four hours is going to feel better than someone who slept for seven hours," He explained.

I nodded my head. I kind of understood. Not all the way though.

"We have more important things to do than talk about sleep cycles. Get up!" Rose yelled through the door.

"I'm up!" I yelled back.

Jasper laughed at us and shook his head. "Rose likes you. That's a shocker."

I looked at him with one of my eyebrows raised. "Why is that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "She doesn't usually like humans. At all, actually. I can't remember the last time she befriended one."

I smiled. "I must be special," I said with a smirk on my face.

Jasper snorted. "Yeah, special."

I punched him in the arm, and then winced.

"You must lift a lot of weights," I said, holding my hand.

He laughed. "Nope. That's just something that comes with being a vampire."

"Comes with being a vampire?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it later. But right now, we need to get you dressed."

He went and grabbed my bag and I opened it and picked out an outfit. It was simple. Blue jeans with a plain black t-shirt. When I came out of the bathroom, everyone was in the room. Jane and Alec were there also. I am assuming that they are here to take us where ever we need to go.

"Ready pumpkin?" Peter asked me.

I went over and stoop by him and Char. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Peter gabbed my chin. "We're here for you. If you want out of there, all you have to do is say the word, and we'll get you out. We'll fight the whole Volturi if you want us to."

When he said that, everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Even Jane and Alec. I smiled.

"Thanks, guys. That really means a lot to me."

They all smiled back at me and then we were walking.

We only walked for a couple of minutes before we were in this big room. There wasn't really anything in it, except for the chairs that I am guessing are for the Volturi leaders. They were sitting in the chairs. The one in the left chair looked bored. I'm guessing this is Marcus. Jasper told me that his mate died. That must suck.

In the middle chair there was a old man with creepy eyes and creepy smile. I am guessing that this is Aro. Jasper told me that he is the one who loves power. Power hungry vampires. Because that's not scary at all.

In the last one was a younger man with blonde hair. He looked annoyed. That must be Caius. I have a feeling that him and I are not going to like each other.

Well. This should be interesting.

Jasper spoke first. "So, why are we here?"

"We need to protect the girl. And, I want to get to know my great, great niece," He said.

"Niece?" Peter asked.

Aro nodded. "Yes. I did some digging and found out that we are in fact related. Now, I had to do a lot of digging, but it was worth it. I didn't know that anyone from my family was even still alive. This means a lot. And, I can't have someone else find out and try to use it against me."

"Why do you even care? Why do you want to be a part of her life? How do we know that you don't just want to use her for her power? I mean, we all know that she has one. And we don't doubt that you want it," Peter said.

Aro grinned. "You know me too well. Well, I would want the gift under any other circumstances. But right now, I would prefer if she lived out her life as a human and died when she was supposed to," Aro paused when Jasper growled. "Now, I know that that is not possible because of who she is mated to. And, I would love if my niece lived forever. I would always have a part of my family with me."

"This family reunion is very nice, but we still don't know what you REALLY want is Isabella," Peter said. I winced when he called me Isabella. I hate it when people call me that. Leave it to him to always want to just get down to business.

"I want Bella to stay here with me." Jasper growled again. "Now, I will give her a choice. But the Romanians know what I know. If she leaves, no matter how many of you are protecting her, they will get to her. And they will use he against me. And it will work. I don't know her, but she already means a lot to me. I would give up the Volturi if I had to save her." Aro was looking at me by the end of his speech. I had to admit, it touched me. And I don't really have anyone in my family in my life anymore, besides my dad. I mean, would it really be that bad to stay here?

"She's not staying," Char said.

Aro and I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked.

She looked at me in surprise. "You _want_ to stay?" She asked.

"Well, I might. Not that it matters to you."

Char's face softened. "It does matter. But we want you to have a choice. We don't want you to feel obligated to stay."

I sighed and looked at Aro. "I'll stay." He looked relieved. I raised a finger. "On a couple conditions."

He got a serious look on his face. Even Marcus and Caius looked intrigued. "What are these _conditions?_" He asked.

"My family gets to stay with me." Everyone's face lit up when I called them my family. "I get to go back and get my stuff. My family gets to eat whatever food they want. You can't force them to feed off of humans. And I get to wait until I want to be changed. You can't force me to change right away. I wan't some time with my mate before I have to go through the change."

Aro smiled. "I think all of these conditions are reasonable. But, I will require guard going with you when you return to Washington to get your things."

I smiled. "Thank you. But, there is one more thing."

Aro didn't looked worried. "And what would that be?"

I took a deep breath in. "I get to tell Charlie about everything and invite him to come here with us."

* * *

Aro sent us all back to our rooms so that he and the others can talk about what I asked. Jasper told me that the one rule of their kind is that no human could know about their world, and that under any of the other circumstances they would have all been killed because I know. So, I am asking them the brake the only rule that they have.

"They're going to say no," Emmett said, pacing the room. All of us decided to come into mine and Jasper's' room.

Jasper shook his head. "I don't know. Aro _really _wants Bella to stay here. And it's not just because of her shield. He actually want's a part of his family here with him. I mean, I can understand that. Can any of you tell me that you wouldn't jump at that chance?"

No one said anything.

"See. Now, I don't think that it's Aro that we have to worry about. Marcus won't care what happens. It's Cauis. I think he just want's to kill Bella and get it over with."

I can tell that saying that hurt him way more than he was showing.

"Yeah, I read his mind," Edward said.

Jasper growled again.

"That's going to be annoying," I muttered.

They all looked at me. Damn. I forgot. Vampires have super hearing.

"What's going to be annoying?" Char asked.

I threw my hands up. "Jasper, or any of you, growling when someone wants to kill me! I mean really, from what I hear, a lot of people want to kill me right now. You can't freak out every time someone thinks about killing me."

Jasper just stared at me. I got up.

"I'm going to take a walk."

None of them said anything, though I am sure that all of them wanted to say lots. They probable didn't know what to say. I know I wouldn't.

I walked into the hallway and started walking. I don't know where I'm going. All I know is that is I'm mad and I need clear my head. I was only walking for maybe five minutes when I bumped into something. Well, _someone. _Aro looked at me in shock.

"What are you doing out here, Isabella?"

I was too angry to correct him. "I just needed to clear my head. I couldn't be around people anymore."

"Very well. But, I don't like you walking around here alone. Not all of the guard knows you. I don't want them to mistake you as a snack."

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad." I muttered, not expecting him to hear it.

"And why is that?" He asked.

I sighed. "I don't want to take about it. Can I still take my walk?" I asked.

He nodded and motioned for the girl beside him that I hadn't even noticed was there.

"Yes, but I want Renata to go with you. She is a shield, and if anyone sees you with her, they will know that you belong here, and that you are not a snack."

He looked to Renata and said, "If you run into any problems, you know where to find me."

She nodded and we started walking. I was happy when she did not try to start and conversation with me. I did not want to talk about anything. I just wanted to think. I understand why he sent her with me. I mean, I can't really talk if I am dead.

I was just turning a corner when my stomach growled. I blushed.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

I nodded. "Do you guys have any human food?" I asked. I didn't feel like having blood for dinner.

"I don't know. Let's go ask Aro where we can find some food for you."

This time, she was infront of me, leading me to where we needed to go. When we got to Aro's room, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," He called.

She opened the door and we walked in. I looked around. It was the biggest room I had ever seen, aside from the throne room.

"Well, that was fast. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Isabella is hungry," Renata said.

"Just Bella, please. And I don't want to be a bother. I'm sure I can have someone from my family take me to find something."

"Nonsense. Is there anything that you prefer? I can send someone to get you something."

I shook my head. "But will you have whoever you are sending get me a bottle of coke? I feel like I haven't drank pop in forever."

He smiled and me and nodded. "Of course. You can make yourself at home while I make the call."

I nodded and sat of the comfy bed. I don't know why vampires have beds. It's not like they sleep. Unless-

I jumped up off of the bed and went to sit in the chair. I don't know what Aro does on that bed, but I have a feeling that I don't want to know.

He came back from making the phone call and sat in the chair across from me.

"Dimitri is going to get you food," He said.

"Thank you," I said.

He nodded. "Of course. And if you need anything else, just let someone know. They can tell me and I will do my best to supply it for you. So, tell me about yourself."

I was honestly surprised that he wanted to know about me. "Well, my parents split up awhile back and I went with my mom. I used to go to Forks every summer with my dad, but that stopped for a while. Finally I decided to go and stay with my dad after me and my boyfriend got into a fight. I had told my mom about it, but she defended him instead of me."

"That's not okay. What is his name?" Aro asked.

I laughed. "I am so not telling you that. My dad already offered to kill him. I know you vampires have there ways."

Aro laughed. "You know me too well already."

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. "Come in."

A vampire that I am assuming is Dimitri, walked in. To my shock, he was holding a small box of pizza.

"This is the most American food that I could find." He said.

"It's perfect," I said, getting up and taking my coke and pizza from him. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime," He said and exited the room. I sat back down in my chair and ate my pizza and drank my coke.

Aro didn't say anything while I was eating. He just turned on the TV and we started watching it together. It was actually really funny, but I have no idea what it was.

"Thank you again. For everything that you have done for me. Not just now, but over the years."

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

I sighed. "I know it was you that was paying our electric bill that year. And that week I came home to the fridge full? I know that was you too. I didn't have one over due bill that entire year. I'll find a way to pay you back."

He waved me off. "I wanted you to be able to save up some money so that you could put some food in the house. That wasn't fair, by the way. You shouldn't have had to do that."

I shrugged. "It is what it is."

"Yeah but-"

Someone burst into the room before he could finish. It was Jane.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's the Romanians. They found a way in. They're here."

* * *

**I'm not even going to try to say sorry for not updating in so long! So here is a long chapter to say that I am sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Save my Heart.

Bella-

As soon as the words left Jane's mouth, I knew what I should be expecting. Jasper, Peter, and Char burst into the room. All of them started looking over me for injuries.

"I'm fine," I tried to assure them.

"Your what they want. They want you so that they can use you against Aro. They really, really want you if they would risk coming here to get you," Peter said.

"There not going to get her. No one is ever going to get you," He said to me.

"Of course," Peter said.

"We're going to protect you, okay? But we need you to do everything we tell you to do, when we tell you to do it. No asking questions. I don't care if you think any of use is over-reacting. We need you safe. Not just for me, but for Aro too. Be would not hesitate handing over the vampire world to bring you back to safety. And we can't trust their word on anything. Nothing is stoping them from lying. Do you understand me?" Jasper asked.

I just nodded my head. I knew that they were going to do everything in their power to protect me. And there was nothing that I could do to stop them from trying to do that.

"Take her to the cells, where we keep the prisoners. There is no one down there right now. I am going to put five guards down there to help protect her. The rest will be up here, fighting. You're going to be okay, Isabella. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you, and neither will your family." Aro kissed me on my forehead and ran out of the room at an inhuman speed.

"Okay, we need to get you to the basement. The family is already down there. We knew that Aro would send the farthest from the fighting. I just hope that the romanians don't know that, too," Jasper said. Then, he picked me up and ran with me downstairs. When he set me down, I had a bit of a stomach-ache from the speed, but something tells me that that's the least of my worries.

Everyone gave me hugs and said that they were glad that I was okay.

Jane and Alec were here too, but all they did was give Jasper a nod. They were all business now. Rose, Jasper, Peter and Char didn't leave my side. I don't know what I would do without any of them.

"Okay, I know that they want to suck my blood and everything, but really, everyone relax. There is all of you, plus the five guards that Aro is sending. And then the rest is going to be upstairs killing everyone. I think that we are fine."

"I don't know about that," Jasper said, looking at something behind me. I turned around, wondering what he was looking at.

I gasped. There was vampires. Lots of them. There had to be at least fifty. It's no shock that they must have killed the five that stood outside the room that we were in. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind.

"The girl comes with us, and no one gets hurt," the one that was holding me said.

"That's a little cliche, don't you think?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, but I was practicing it the whole way here. There was no way that I was not going to say it," The guy said.

Suddenly, he dropped to the ground and looked like he was in terrible pain.

_Jane. _

I looked her way, already knowing that it was her that was doing it.

"Stefan!" I heard someone yell.

Suddenly, everyone was fighting. Jane had already went up to Stefan and killed him. It seemed that when he died, all hell broke loose.

"That was our leader, you bitch!" The one that was fighting Jane said. He was a guy, tall and strong, it looked like, and I started to worry for her. I stopped worrying when I saw him drop the ground in pain. I'm glad she's on our side.

"Your leader was a dick," Jane said, and then his head came off.

I looked away. That's the worst thing that I had ever seen in my life. I had never imagined someones head actually coming off their body. But that's what is happening now. All around me, body parts were being thrown everyone. Rose was the one that was still at my side, while everyone else was fighting. Even Char, Jasper and Peter. They were all fighting. It was because they are trying to protect me, though. Otherwise I know that Jasper would never even think about leaving my side. But they wan't me. Gosh, of course of all people, it is me that is wanted by a powerful group of vampires.

All of a sudden, everything was done. I didn't even have time to see them leave. They were so fast.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit!" Peter yelled, and punched a hole in the cement.

"They left. That's good right?" I asked.

"Good? GOOD? You think that it's good that they fuckin' left? Let me tell you something. Them fuckin' leaving is the worst thing that could happen. We killed one of their damn leaders! Now they are going to come back for revenge! You think tha-"

"Change me," I suddenly blurted out.

They all looked at me in shock. Except for Peter.

"Really? In this moment you're thinking about _clothes? _That's absurd."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you use the word 'absurd'?"

Peter shrugged. "I was trying it out."

Char rolled her eyes. "She wasn't talking about clothes. She meant change her into one of us."

Peters eyes got as big as a baseball. "No. Absolutely not."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Bella, you just got fully brought into this world. You don't know what you want, and we are not going to change you because it would make things a little easier. We have never been ones to take the easy way out," Peter said.

I sighed. I know that he's telling the truth, but I just wish that I could be changed and get this all over with.

"Okay," I said.

"Now, lets go find Aro and see what he has to say about this." Jasper said.

I went over to him and took his hand. He looked down at our hands and smiled at me. Then, we started walking.

This time, Jasper let me actually _walk, _and didn't carry me. I was kind of glad. I like to be independant. I have been my entire life.

We didn't make it half way up the stairs before Aro was embracing me.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened? How did they get down there?" Aro said all at once.

"I'm fine," I assured him.

"We don't know how they got down there, but we killed Stefan. We know that they are going to be back. We killed one of their leaders. But this time, when they come, they will be more than prepared to take Bella. They will do everything in their power to get to her, or die trying. There is no inbetween. There is no peace to be made. They won't stop until there dead of the Volturi is burned to the ground. You know that as well as I do," Peter said, directing every word at Aro.

Aro nodded. "This time, though, we will be more prepared. We can't expect anything. We have to be ready at all times. They got the jump on us this time. We can't let them do that again."

Jasper nodded once in Aro's direction. "Agreed."

Aro looked at me. "Aro you sure you're okay?" He asked, then his gaze dropped to my throat.

He growled.

"What the hell is this? Why is there a bruise on her neck?"

Char is the one who answered this time. "We were talking to them, and Stefan came from behind and grabbed her. That is when Jane dropped him and he was killed. Don't worry. She is going to be just fine."

"Are you sure? Are you sure that you are able to protect her? Must I do it myself? Or are you capable?" Aro asked.

Jasper growled. "Don't you ever imply that I cannot protect my mate. I can and I will. Always. Better than anyone else can. Ever. Never doubt that."

Jasper grabbed my hand and then we were walking. We walked up a couple flights of stairs and then went into our room. He embraced me and put his head into my neck. He was smelling me, I realized.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This calms me. The smell of my mate. All mates do this. It is normal."

I nodded. "Okay, then. Smell away."

He chuckled a bit. Then he turned serious.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm sorry that he even touched you. I was so focused on protecting you from the things infront of you, I didn't even think that one of them would come up behind you. That is my fault. I should never assume."

He was getting so down on himself. It made me sad to see.

"It's not your fault, Jasper. No one else was expecting it either. Even me. And it's just a little bruise. I'm sure it will be gone in no time. At least I'm not dead!" I tried to joke.

He growled.

"Don't say that. The thought of you dead is too much to handle."

I nodded. "I understand."

No point in arguing. The thought of him dead made me see nothing but red.

"Alright, darlin'. How about you get some sleep, okay? You look tired."

I nodded and snuggled into him.

"Good night." I muttered, and then I was out.

**I know, I know. SUPER short! But it has a lot of things going on, right? Is that enough? Going through some serious writers block, but I needed to give you guys SOMETHING! Please review to help me get through this terrible block! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter :**

**Bella-**

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to see that the only other person in the room was Jasper.

"They all just left. I told them that you were going to want some space once you woke up," Jasper explained.

I smirked at him. "Are you sure that you are not a mind reader? Because I think you might be."

He laughed. "Nope, that's Edward, darlin'."

"Whats Edward?" rose asked while her and the rest of the family, Jane and Alec included, entered the room. Jasper glared. She raised her hands in front of her.

"We couldn't help it. We have nothing else to do and I knew that she was awake. You can't just hog her all to yourself, you know," Rose said, glaring back at Jasper.

"Watch me," Jasper said, and pulled the blankets up over us. I giggled and suddenly someone started pulling them off. Jasper pulled back and then the blankets were ripped in half. I looked in shock.

"Good job, idiots!" I yelled. I noticed that it was Emmett who was the other one pulling the blankets. Figures.

I started laughing when I looked at their faces. It was filled with shock and hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"I was just kidding. You guys aren't actually idiots."

"I know," Emmett said with that big grin of his.

I raised on eyebrow.

"Well, you may not be an idiot but you are a butt-head."

Everyone started laughing at me.

"Butt-head, Bella? Is that really the best you can do?" He asked.

I just stuck my tongue out at them, which made them all burst into another fit of laughter.

"I'm hungry," I suddenly announced.

They all looked at me shocked. Wow. I seem to he shocking them a lot lately.

"What?" I finally asked.

Rose is the one who answered me. "I think that is the first time that you have ever admitted that you are hungry to us."

I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah, well, I am. Will someone go and get me food?" I asked and laid back down on the bed. Jasper lifted me back up.

"Oh no you don't! We have a lot to do today. We have to discuss what happened yesterday with Aro."

I pouted. "But if we stay in bed then we can cuddle all day."

He looked so torn. I heard Peter mutter something and then I was being picked up.

"You know how to play your cards, Isabella. I'll give you that."

"Oh whatever do you mean?" I asked in a sweet and innocent tone. Peter just sighed.

"Shut up so that we can go and get you food."

We started walking downstairs, him still carrying me. I noticed the family begin to follow. I waved to all of them. "Hows it going down there?" I asked, since Peter was carrying me on his shoulders so I was taller than all of them.

They all laughed at me.

"Pretty good, though it is a little warm. How is it up there?" Char asked me.

I sighed a contented sigh. "Just right!"

Peter set me down. "Alright, Goldilocks. Here's the kitchen. What do you want?"

"If i pick something out, will one of you make it for me? Vampire cooking is so good for some reason." I blushed while asking.

They all laughed at me again. "Sure, sweetie. Pick something and whoever is best at cooking it we will have them cook it." Esme answered me.

I started to look through the cubards and found some hamburger helper. I love this stuff! I used to make is all the time for Renee and me, since I was the only one who ever cooked.

Esme and Rose came over and took the box from me, since the rest of them just looked at it like it was some foreign object. I sat down at the table and they came to sit with me. Peter and Jasper were having a conversation about what happened yesterday.

"What I want to know is how they got in here. I mean, there are guards everywhere. How could they have possibly gotten in here? Unless, someone let them in."

"You think we're dealing with someone on the inside?" Jasper asked.

Peter shrugged. "You never know with these people. They will do insane things for power, even if it means betraying Aro."

"But they wouldn't be able to. I mean, because of Chelsea."

Peter frowned. "I hadn't even thought about her."

I tuned out. All this talk was giving me a head-ache. I looked around the room and noticed something. Edward was gone.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

Everyone turned to look at me. "He went to hunt. He should be back in a little while," Rose answered.

"I thought he left to hunt last night? He's still not back yet?" Jasper asked, looking worried.

Rose shrugged, not looking concerned at all. "I have no idea. All I know is that he left to hunt.

Jasper just nodded this time, excepting her answer.

Esme came and put the bowl in front of me, already putting the leftovers in the fridge, knowing that I wasn't going to eat it all.

"So, when she is done eating, we are going to have to go and talk to Aro and the others. All of us," Jasper said.

They all nodded and I continued to eat. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

I ate quickly and then we all went to the throne room. Aro, Cauis and Marcus were all in the room along with some of the other guards that I hadn't learned the names of yet.

"Alright. So, we need to discuss what happened yesterday and we also need to talk about what we are going to do when they attack again. Because there is going to be a next time," Aro started the conversation.

"Peter had the idea that we may be dealing with someone on the inside," Jasper replied.

All the guards tensed up. Aro didn't seem to notice and just shook his head.

"Chelsea," was all he said.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Well, I only have two guards at each location. With as many as they had, it wouldn't be that hard to kill them. And I had my best ones in here guarding Bella."

I sighed. Of course. This was all going to end up being my fault.

"Why don't I just leave?" I asked.

Everyone, including the guards that I didn't know, looked at me in shock.

"We can't, Bella," Peter said with a sigh.

I shook my head. "Not we. Me."

They all looked at me for a second and then started laughing.

"What?" I demanded.

"You seriously think that we are going to let the princess of the Volturi leave the building with no protection what so ever? Are you insane? Every vampire on earth will be dead and pigs will be flying before that happens." Jane answered.

"Then kill me or change me. Because one of those things are going to happen. I mean, we all know that, don't we?" I said.

"Bella. While Jasper, Char and I are alive, you will be too. Never will we let anything happen to you. What else to we have to do to make you believe that? We fought the damn Volturi for you. And we hadn't even spoken to you then. You're too important to us, and I don't think that you understant that," Peter said and came to stand in front of me. "We will figure this out. But we're not going to change you on a whim and we're sure as hell not going to kill you."

I sighed and nodded. He hugged me, but when we released he still didn't move to stand where he was before. He stayed at my side, and then Jasper and Char came to stand with us too.

"So, we don't know how they got in, but I don't think we should waste time trying to figure it out since we're getting no where. We need to talk about what we're going to do when they attack again. Or better yet, if we're going to attack them," Jasper said.

Aro nodded. "We need to attack them first. And we need to do it soon. They lost a lot of people yesterday. I only lost one guard, and he was a new one. Not fully trained. They won't have time to re-build their numbers if we attack soon."

Jasper asked the question that everyone was wondering. "How soon, exactly?"

Aro looked him straight in the eye and without any sort of hesitation said, "Tomorrow."

* * *

**OMG! So many things happening! I know it's short, but there is a lot going on right now, and I really wanted to end it here! SO, what are your theories? What is going to happen next? Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
